Ben McKittrick
Benjamin "Ben" McKittrick 'was a former high school football player for Mystic Falls High School, but a few years ahead of Matt, Bonnie, Elena, Tyler and Caroline. Ben was also bartender at the Mystic Grill. Later, he was turned to a vampire by Anna, and was killed by Stefan Salvatore. History Early History Ben was a lifelong resident of Mystic Falls, and a former star of the local football team. After high school his friends moved away and he didn't until he became a washed-up jock and began working as a bartender at the Mystic Grill. Throughout the series Season One He was turned into a vampire by Anna, a centuries-old vampire who needed a convenient partner with "eyes and ears" around the town, and who felt Ben's frustration of feeling that he had peaked in high school and that his life was going nowhere Pretending still to be human, he continued working as bartender at the Grill and was chivalrous enough to come to Bonnie's aid when she was being bothered by Damon though this turned out to be part of he and Anna's plot. Anna's mother Pearl had been among those rounded up and locked in the tomb in 1864, and she needed someone to help her in her quest to open it. Anna and Ben had a somewhat romantic relationship, although Anna basically used Ben as a tool. Ben's task to aid Anna in opening the tomb was to seduce and kidnap Bonnie Bennett with the intention to use her to cast a spell to counteract Emily's old spell that kept the tomb sealed. They kidnapped Elena to use as leverage. Both were later rescued by Stefan, who warns Ben to leave town, though Ben chooses to ignore the threat. Being a newly turned vampire, Ben was boastful and arrogant, reveling in his immortality. It is likely that he was not changed against his will, as when Stefan told him that all Anna cared about was freeing her mother, Ben replied that it didn't matter because she had already given him what he wanted. He told Stefan he wasn't strong enough to beat him because of Stefan's lacking 'vegetarian' diet, but being much older, Stefan easily subdued him and killed him by using a flamethrower against him. (Fool Me Once'') Anna's reaction, if any, to his death is unknown. Powers and Abilities ''These powers grow stronger with age and blood. '' *Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and others. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses '- They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, enhanced sense of smell especially for blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Super Durability '- Vampires can take a great amount of damage. *'Fangs -''' Vampires can grow fangs which they use to feed, they might come out when a vampire is close to blood or angered. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Vervain:' The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Wood:' The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline:' If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck':' '''Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue one, it will not kill them but it will keep them unconscious for several hours and when they are still unconscious they won't have a pulse and appear to be dead. Name '''Ben' is short form of Benjamin. It is of Hebrew origin, and means "son". Appearances Season One * Unpleasantville * Children of the Damned * Fool Me Once Trivia *Ben was the first vampire in the series to be killed with fire. *Ben was attacked by fire twice - **First by Bonnie Bennett. **Second by Stefan Salvatore. *Ben was the first man Bonnie was attracted to who was secretly conspiring against her and her friends, the second being Luka Martin. *The actor who played Ben, Sean Faris, played a character in the Smallville episode, Nocturne, who also avoided sunlight. *It is not clear if he was a Jerk Jock or a Dumb Jock . Gallery Ben.jpg Ben.png Benburned.jpg Benonfire.jpg Bonieben.jpg House inside.jpg BM 3.jpg BM1.jpg BM2.jpg BM4.jpg BM5.jpg BM6.jpg BM7.jpg BM8.jpg BM9.jpg BM10.jpg BM12.jpg BM13.jpg BM14.jpg BM15.jpg BM16.jpg BM17.jpg BM18.jpg BM19.jpg BM20.jpg BM22.jpg BM23.jpg BM24.jpg BM25.jpg BM26.jpg BM27.jpg BM28.jpg BM29.jpg BM30.jpg BM31.jpg BM32.jpg BM33.jpg BM34.jpg BM35.jpg BM36.jpg BM37.jpg BM38.jpg BM39.jpg BM40.jpg BM41.jpg BM42.jpg BM43.jpg BM44.jpg BM45.jpg BM46.jpg BM47.jpg BM48.jpg BM49.jpg NM191.jpg BM190.gif BM58.jpg BM50.jpg BM51.jpg BM52.jpg BM53.jpg BM54.jpg BM55.jpg See also fr:Ben McKittrick Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased